


A night to remember

by marvellunatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cuddling, Light BDSM, Multi, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellunatic/pseuds/marvellunatic
Summary: after a long stressful day bucky wants nothing more than to be taken cared of by steve and tony.





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> :this was a request from a friend asking an extra hot fic featuring stuckony,have fun!feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> you can also find me in tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvellunatic
> 
> if you have any reqeusts dont hesitate to ask.

It was a long day for bucky,having to go on a mission which lasted longer than it should have been and upon return he was feeling exhausted both psychically due to the fight that occurred and mentally because some s.h.i.e.l.d. agents were twitchy around him and at some point one had pulled out a knife in distrust because of bucky’s history with hydra.

Sighing the bell of the elevator rung signaling that he was finally at his floor,upon arrival he tossed his duffle back down and headed towards the bathroom,little did he know though that he was watched by two pairs of eyes.

Entering the bathroom bucky undressed and started up the water in order to clean himself of dried blood,not his of course,and gravel. Everything was going nice and smoothly until he felt a pair of hands closing around his chest and groping lightly at his pecks and a pair of lips sucking lightly at his nape,causing a shiver run down his spine, “hey there baby”a very familiar voice said making bucky smile lightly,turning his head to give a small peck on the blonde’s lips”hey there,you’ve waiting for me or what?”he joked but steve just watched him with hungry eyes”and what if I have?” the captain asked. Bucky simply grinned and rubbed his boby on the equally muscular one behind him,hearing a low chuckle from the blond behind him.”I wouldn’t mind then doll,in fact I was hoping for it actually” the brunette said and kissed the corner of steve’s mouth watching the supersoldier’s eyes darken with lust”then in that case I want to get yourself clean thoroughly and come to our bedroom naked”he said kissing bucky’s nape one last name as he left the bathroom to head towards the bedroom.

Bucky smirked and after a good 10 minutes of cleaning himself everywhere,and maybe stretching himself a bit,he headed towards the bedroom once inside someone closed the door behind him and a very silky blindfold was gently wrapped around his eyes”safeword?”asked tony as he tied the blindfold behind bucky’s head and giving his left shoulderblade a kiss in greeting “Brooklyn”answered bucky. Nodding,although he knew bucky couldn’t see it,tony signaled to steve to come over.steve guiding bucky towards the bed on his stomach at first and started tying bucky’s hands on the headboard with a special rope by tony that was able to withstand a supersoldier’s strength.

Relaxing under steve’s hands bucky let himself be lost on the tightness around his wrists before gasping at a sharp slap on his right asscheek,judging from the force of it, it must have been tony.not long after another slap was placed on his left asscheek with more force this time tearing a low groan from his throat. This continued on for a couple of minute,by the end of it bucky’s ass was a faint red colour,the burning making his cock drible a bit of precum onto the seets.

“this is how it’s going to be,steve over here will open you up and then when you’re loose enough I’ll slip in this vibrator,in the meantime I want you to lay still,got that barnes?”tony said near bucky’s ear causing bucky to whimper and nod his head,there was a sudden slap on his ass “I asked you a question,don’t make me repeat myself or there’ll be consequences”,bucky gasped at the sudden slap the blindfold making it feel more intense “y-yes,sir”he answered,he wasn’t really required to call them sir or master but sometimes he did it just to rile them up.

Smirking tony lifted himself off from bucky in order for steve to take his place,having slicked up his fingers while tony talked to bucky steve gently rubbed his middle finger on bucky’s hole noticing that it was already a bit loose,smirking he immediately pushed two fingers in”someone has been naughty,hmm buck?”a bite on bucky’s right ear following his words. Bucky on the other hand moaned at the sudden full feeling ,gasping as steve wasted no time on stretching him and after a few thrusts added a third finger and rubbed against bucky’s prostate. Remembering he was asked a question bucky bit his lip at the sudden pleasure that assaulted him “I wanted to,ah,be ready for,ngh,you”he panted.

Satisfied steve pulled his fingers out once he deemed that bucky was ready and tony smirked,kissing steve hunfrily tony moved behind bucky and slowly rubbed the tip of the vibrator on bucky’s stretched hole,making the brunette whimper and try to force it in,earning a slpa on his ass “I said no moving,break the rules one more time and I’ll have to punish you”tony said sternly and bucky nodded shakily. Getting back to work,tony rubbed the vibrator around bucky’s hole turning it on on the 5th circle on the lowest setting then let it hum against bucky’s hole for a few seconds before pushing it agonizingly slowly by bucky’s opinion who let his mouth open as a moan was ripped out from his throat as the vibrator was finally in,touching all the right places,its tip kissing faintly bucky’s prostate,leaving bucky wanting for more.

Trying to stay still as he wanted to be good for tony and steve,bucky bit his lip as the intensity of the vibrations was dialed up. A sudden nip on his ear caused a shiver run down his spine and heat pulling low on his lower stomach “don’t hold back baby we want to hear you”steve whispered in his ear as he bit it then trailed to the back of it and from there to where shoulder met neck and bit down pulling out a moan from the male bellow him,knowing very well that was bucky’s sensitive spot. Sucking there for a few minutes leaving a kickey that would be healed too soon due to the super serum.

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and he started lightly thrusting his hips onto the mattress,trying to create friction for his neglected cock. Tony clicked his tongue and looked in dissaprovement at bucky”looks like I have no choice but punishinh you,you get 10 spanks for disobeying and you’ll count them,you lose count we star over,ubderstood?”tony said firmly and bucky whimpered a “yes,sir” as tony landed the first hit on bucky’s bottom”one”bucky said,then tony hit the spot just under bucky’s ass,where ass connects with thighs,5 times,bucky counted accordingly,then he gave him 2 hard slaps close to his ass,at this point bucky’s thoughts were a bit bleary but managed to count nonetheless,then tony gave a rather hard slap at bucky’s perineum and close to his balls and the a hard one onto his hole causing the vibrator to move inside him and making bucky cry out the last number.

Tony smiled at him affectionately and rubbed his hands at the spots where he had spanked bucky”you did so well,sugar. Here let me help you with this”he said and started slowly stroking bucky while he dialed up the vibrations on bucky’s ass to max and holding the vibrator against his prostate causing bucky to scream and cum. Tony milked him for all he was worth slowly helping him ride it out. Bucky was panting quite hard after his intense orgasm.

Steve kissed the top of his head “check in with me baby”he said and bucky struggled for a moment to find the words”g-green”he said and whimpered when tony pulled the vibrator out of him,suddenly feeling empty bucky whimpered and pushed his ass back to find anything to rub to only to suddenly feel a tongue licking around his cock.at the same time steve put a hand on bucky’s chin and moved his head up to kiss him hungrily while tony rimmed him. Tony circled his tongue around teasingly for a few minutes then thrust his tongue inside,pulling a moan out of bucky which was hungrily consumed from steve’s mouth on his. Once he was satisfied tony gave bucky’s hole a good hard suck causing bucky to throw his head back and howl his name,so tony did it again and again,alternating from short hard sucks to long and deep ones. Bucky’s dick was back up again and leaking precum,taking note of that steve signaled tony to stop so that they could turn bucky onto his back.

Trying to regain his breath bucky yelled when something snapped and tightend at is right nipple,making sting and moaning as the same thing happened to the other one. Smirking steve pulled the chain connecting bucky’s nipple clamps making bucky to move his chest up as the sudden pain melted in a slow and pleasurable burning running from his chest and nipples to his cock. Switching positions with tony steve let himself get comfortable between bucky’s legs.gripping the back of his thighs and spreading his legs outwards and back to fully exposed bucky’s aching hole watching it twitch and tighten at nothing as it was left empty.

Steve held bucky’s legs in place,knees bend completely so that tony could wrap the rope around its leg thigh connecting with his ankles,using the same rope he had used to wrap bucky’s hands on the headboard. Once he was finished both him and steve lied back a bit admiring at the view of bucky being completely exposed to them,knees spread from one another,legs bend back so that his ass and most importantly his hole was on view.

Steve gave a very light lick over bucky’s hole,starting from his talebone,going up and in the crack of bucky’s ass and over his hole and up towards his perineum putting light pressure on it,stimulating bucky’s prostate from outside,then trailing slowly up bucky’s cock and finally popoing the head in his mouthing giving it a good hard suck the pulled his mouth off.

Bucky was a mess during that long lick,nipples hard and stretched in the clamps,cock hard as a rock and hole aching for something to fill it. Licking his lips a bit bucky whimpered”please,fuck me” steve smirked devilsly “mmmm.is that what you want baby?tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you. Blushing just a bit bucky pulled in a breath and the exhaled”I want you to pound me so hard I forget my name,please Stevie I need you I feel so empty”he whined lightly.

Steve closed his eyes as his dick twitched at the thought,bucky always was a dirty talker even when he was being dominated and he turned him on like hell,but tonight bucky’s mouth would be occupied doing something else.”alright,you’ve been so good for us bucky,but first open up baby”he said and bucky opened his mouth as tony slowly slid his cock inside bucky’s mouth.bucky moaning at the familiar taste of tony then moaning louder as he deepthroated it when steve thrsust in him with one swift thrust. Letting bucky adjust for a moment as he didn’t want to hurt him,steve started moving slowly letting bucky feel the length of him as he changed the angle by shifting his knees to rub just right at bucky’s prostate then smirking as he let his hand trail slowly down from bucky’s cockhead towards his perineum.stilling his hips steve started grinding exactly over the spot bucky’s prostate was located and at the same time rubbed at bucky’s perineum stimulating him from both outside and inside pulling a scream from bucky’s throat which was muffled around tony’s cock while steve tugget at the chains on his clamp causing bucky to cum hard,shooting his load over his abs and pectrocals. Steve then chose to start thrusting in bucky while tony fucked bucky’s mouth slowly so as not to choke him and let him breath through his nose. Bucky moaned in overstimulation but his cock got hard nevertheless,thanking the serum for that and his non existant refractory period because of it. Moaning loudly against tony,bucky decided to deepthroat tony one more time and the shallowed around him,contrasting his throat around tony to squeeze his cock and make him cum with a yell,drinking all of tony’s cum and sucking more to milk completely of it knowing how much tony enjoyed it. Panting hard tony pulled out of bucky’s mouth carefully as steve pounded now bucky’s ass like a jackhammer. Reaching down tony stroke bucky’s cock in time with steve’s thrust making the brunette moan rather loudly that he had probably woke up the whole tower then kissing steve and trailing a hand down and pushing a finger in steve’s asshole and smirking when steve’s rhythm shattered and pounded inside of bucky with all his strength making the headboard of the bed bang against the wall loudly and then burying himself deep inside bucky’s ass as he came yelling bucky’s name while tony squeezed bucky’s cockhead making the brunette whimper and cum a third time that night.

Panting and regaining his breath steve slowly untied the ropes around bucky’s thighs and slowly guided his legs down while tony took off the nipple clamps and rubbed at bucky’s nipples to soothe the pain on them.sighing bucky let himself relax against them floating in his mind at the force of his orgasms. Untying his arms as well tony rubbed lightly over the rope marks and kissed bucky’s forehead as steve went off in the bathroom to make sure the water was warm so that they could clean up. Steve returned and scooped up bucku in his arms heading to the bathroom while tony pulled the dirty sheets of the bed and put on clean ones then following them into the shower. After they were all cleaned up steve and tony dried themselves off and bucky as well and headed to the bedroom. Letting bucky down in the middle of the mattress tony snuggled behind him while steve went to the kitchen to retrieve e glass of water for bucky. Upon his return steve found tony kissing bucky’s neck affectionately while whispering sweet words in his ear. Getting beside bucky and helping him up steve gave him the glass of water and once bucky was finished with it he put it back to his nightstand and pulled bucky towards his chest while tony spooned bucky from behind. Bucky nuzzled his head against steve’s chest “good nigh’,lov ya both”he slurred as sleep took over him. Steve and tony smiles as they snuglled him more,steve kissing bucky’s forehead and tony kissing his nape as the too drifted off to sleep wrapped against each other.


End file.
